Organizations are deploying new learning technologies to supplement conventional classroom or instructor led training (ILT). Technology enabled delivery modes including on-line learning and web-based learning allow learners to interact without being physically present in a classroom. These organizations, however, are struggling with the problem of integrating these new modes of learning to achieve their desired objectives while minimizing overall training costs. It is often the case that the desired learning outcome as measured by a return on investment spending on training is not optimized because training programs are designed around a classroom experience and do not take advantage of other technology based learning due to this lack of effective integration of these two modes.
Examples of technology based learning include U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,960 by Frasson et al. Networked cognitive agents are employed to provide intelligent assistance in a distance learning situation.
Harris, in U.S. Pat. No 6,604,094 describes an interactive learning method using a learning model along with speech recognition and synthesis techniques.
Wade and Power in their article titled “Evaluating the Design and Delivery of WWW Based Educational Environments and Courseware” presented at the 6th Annual Conference on the Teaching of Computing, Dublin, Ireland held Aug. 17-21, 1998 describe the application of world wide web (WWW) based technology to support distance education and computer aided learning. Interestingly, Wade and Power note that such courses frequently are not properly integrated within an educationally sound curriculum and fail to enhance learning skills.
It is therefore evident that improved methods of providing such integration is a desirable objective and would constitute a significant advancement in the art.